


No Threats Tonight

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [3]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, First Dates, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Peter is determined to go and kill an entire coven worth of vampires, Aro thinks that this is insanely reckless and wants to prevent this. What ensues could be technically counted (if you asked them later) as their first date. In which, Peter challenges Aro to a video game. If he wins, Aro lets him leave on the incredibly dangerous mission. If Aro wins, Peter stays put. Fair?
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	No Threats Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

“Good evening, Peter.”

Peter nearly choked on the mouthful of microwave pizza that served as his dinner, coughing and sputtering.

“Arms up dear,” Aro said, not even looking at the human as he plucked the box off the counter.

Peter was gulping down beer between coughs, forcing down the large mass of crust and cheese.

“Really,” Aro scanned the ingredients on the back of the box, “with all that money you could dine in any fine establishment with gourmet food prepared by trained chefs. Yet, here you are with a two-dollar deep-dish monstrosity that,” his eyes flicked to the plate, “is not even properly cooked.”

Peter, eyes watering, managed around his now bruised esophagus, “fuck off! Not your business what I choose to eat.”

Aro tisked, “I require you to be in top shape if our arrangement is going to continue,” then more to himself, “so much salt,” before putting the box back down.

“For fuck’s sake,” Peter scrubbed a hand over his face, “you’re not my doctor, you don’t tell me what to do.”

“I am merely looking out for our collected best interest.”

“Well, look somewhere else!” Peter groused, taking up a paper towel to swipe at the tear streaks.

“Why would I do that?”

Peter patted his eyes in turn before meeting Aro’s insufferable smug face.

“Stop that,” he growled.

“What?”

“Looking at me like I’m a snack.”

“But you are,” Aro’s tongue peeked out from behind too-white teeth, “positively delectable.”

“Knock it off!” Peter’s hand crumpled the paper towel harder, teeth gritted.

“Does it frighten you?” Aro smirked, “I assure you I’m old enough to control myself.” Aro tilted his head, his nostrils flared briefly, and he closed his eyes for a moment leaving Peter to stare in confusion and worry. When the vampire opened his eyes once more, Peter gulped. An almost knowing, predatory look met him.

“It excites you.”

Peter’s jaw fell open, eyes bulged.

“It does not!” his face scrunched, a parody of disgust as telltale heat crept up his neck and into his cheeks.

“Is it the rush of danger? You’ve traded one addiction for another. Where alcohol put a balm to your soul, danger and duty ignites it. Makes you feel alive.”

Aro began to approach the table, resisting the urge to giggle as Peter kicked the chair back with a harsh screech and sprung up and backwards. But there was no where to go. Nothing but wall.

“Don’t play psychologist with me!” He stood tall, chin up, “you have no idea what you’re talking about!”

The intoxicating spike of adrenaline and arousal mixed with Peter’s natural tantalizing scent as he pressed hard against the wall, eyes searching around for an escape.

The hunter in him was delighted by the thundering of Peter’s heart, the mouthwatering scent growing stronger as he approached. The distant human in him however wanted something more pleasant, primal and romantic and never to let any harm come to the very flawed man before him.

Thankfully, he was old enough, strong enough, to taper down his hunger and let lust curl and coil through his fibers. It almost warmed him.

“I’m not playing dear.”

Alarm bells kept telling Peter to run, jump, punch, do anything but stand there and wait for the damn thing to get close to him. But there was no where to go. The only exit was across the room. Between him and it was a too-large-for-the-space table and a vampire.

His body confused as to what to prepare for, fight or fu…he shook his head sharply. He would not entertain the thoughts.

“Keep away from me you sadistic bastard.”

“Peter, relax. I have no intention of harming you. Quite the opposite actually.” He held his palms up, being obvious with his movements. He’d already rounded the table. A few more step and held be in front of Peter. So cute how the human scurried.

“You’re not having any intentions on me at all!”

He slid sideways along the wall, placing him near the opposite side of the table from where Aro came. There was a gap, enough that if he ran straight forward, he’d clear the table and be able to get through the archway. He’d have to cause a distraction to escape, bastard was fast after all.

“Calm yourself dear.” Aro had stopped advancing completely, hands held together in front of him as he took in the mortal’s appearance, “your heart is practically racing.”

“And you’re practically drooling!”

“I assure you that my hunger is not of the digestive kind.”

“Just…no. No! You hear me. No!”

Almost immediately, Aro was right back at the entrance of the room, collected, calm, but a sly smile still in place.

It took a few moments before Peter, realizing that he wasn’t being pursued, moved away from the wall and before getting indignant and, in an effort to save face switch topics and raised his voice,

“And, what did we agree on? No just popping up when you want! You have to call ahead remember? You agreed to my terms.”

“Of course,” Aro nodded, “but I needed to see you. To warn you and, if need be, provide some level of protection.”

“The whole point of having me go in is for deniablity. You can’t be seen by other vampires, and protecting me? Why the hell would you do that? I’m meant to be expendable right? That’s why I get paid so well. If I die during a mission, oh well, right?”

“Oh Peter,” Aro shook his head, “do you truly not see your worth?” The vampire gave a put upon sigh, “there is a vampire coven. Too many for you to handle, and if they catch wind of you being here, a very real possibility, then your life is forfeit. I still have use for you. And, despite the coven being a little rambunctious, they technically have been fairly careful.”

“Rambunctious! Rambunctious is what you call the killing of an entire family?”

“They didn’t leave any evidence when they took them.”

“That isn’t the point you soulless…no…you know what…I don’t care what you say. When I find this coven, I’m lighting them all up.”

“Peter, don’t be rash. There are at least a dozen of them, you don’t even have your friends with you, you will be torn to shreds.” He kept himself rational, trying is best to appeal to the man’s senses, what little there were. In his short time in dealing with Mr. Vincent, mostly over the phone, he’d come to realize the man was insanely brazen.

“Depends on whether they are like you or not. If they can’t go out into the day, don’t have any special powers outside of like…basic vampire shit…I can do it. I know my way around fire is what I’m saying. I can stand outside and light the place up.” Peter was already moving to pulling things out of drawers, taking out much sturdier clothing and tossing it on the bed, unzipping his suitcase and pulling out weapons of various types and sizes. The man smiled as he zipped around, looking around at all the stuff with a dark glee.

Aro stood off to the side, frowning. He hadn’t given Peter this task. The man had apparently found out about some of the disappearances on his own and decided to investigate. From what Aro gathered from his notes on the wall, Peter’s original estimation was much smaller. Two or three vampires at most.

“It is an hour until sundown.”

“And, unlike you, they aren’t out and about, so I’ve got some time while they are cooped up.” Peter wasn’t paying attention to Aro, busy taking his inventory, carefully calculating what tools to take, what to leave behind. “Shit, I need more matches and lighter fluid.”

“You are ill-equipped to deal with this group on your own.”

Peter growled, “then shut up and come with me. If we don’t leave any survivors, then no one will know you were there.”

Aro sighed again.

“You don’t even need to breath, you’re just being dramatic.” Peter snapped, “and you’re wasting my time. That’s five minutes gone.” He took up his “armor” and stalked off to the small bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

A thought occurred to Aro then. As much as he enjoyed blood, violence, fighting, he tended to do so with purpose and while his rule had been firm, harsh even, it still was in the interest of vampire kind, or his own family’s power. A reason had to be there, aside from the sheer thrill of it, that was saved for food.

The young ones in the coven of this small town, while rowdy, kept their secret well. They weren’t creating more vampires, they chose their victims well, planning out ways to frame it as either mysterious or an accident but otherwise untraceable, they kept to themselves whilst appearing friendly and able to any mortal that might look their way. There was no good reason, as a fellow vampire, to allow Peter to kill them. Mostly because he didn’t want Peter in danger.

“Peter,” he said through the door of the bathroom.

“You’re still here? Get lost or get ready. Either way, I’m heading out tonight.”

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that Peter. You are valuable to me and while it is true that I could help in the slaughter of the coven house, I am not inclined to. By my people’s reckoning, they are behaving well. And, as my family and I, while dabbling in some underhanded deals like with yourself, are attempting to be more patient and merciful, well, you can plainly see my hands are tied.”

“That is a bullshit excuse and you know it!” The door flung open, Peter’s face red, eyes narrowed, “bullshit.”

Unfazed by Peter’s anger, Aro lit up, taking in his “work” clothes, “Don’t you look dashing in all that leather.”

“Don’t change the subject!”

“How could I possibly help it when you look so stunning? Trench coat, straps across your chest, knives and guns strew about your hips, you are ever the picture of machismo and adventurer. Marvelous!”

Peter flummoxed for a moment, “shut up and get out of my way,” he went to move around the vampire and admitted to himself that he was surprised that the other hadn’t stopped him. He went to the bed, ready to add another knife to his ensemble when he heard a quiet,

“We don’t have any video games at home.”

He lifted his eyes to find the vampire lifting a controller by the wire where it dangled under Aro’s scrutiny.

The game console was something Charlie had picked up during one of their shared missions together a few months back. A no-name, cheap chunk of plastic that, he had reasoned, would be a perfect time waster when they were plotting in hotel rooms. Cheap and basic enough that if it got lost or destroyed when being moved around, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Full of bootleg games (terrible, glitchy bootlegs) Peter had found himself playing a few during restless hours.

“I’m surprised you even know what video games are.”

Aro gave a small laugh, “I am a recluse, not oblivious.”

A sudden image of Aro playing Wii came into Peter’s mind and he had to duck his head down to hid his smile.

He didn’t know what propelled him. Maybe part of him just wanted to see this well dressed, ancient being, doing something so modern and mundane.

“Did you want to try it?” He could have kicked himself the second the words left his mouth. Here he was, getting ready to rush to his, most likely, death in an effort to kill just that many more vampires…and he was offering to play games with one.

Aro raised an eyebrow, “what of your urge to run headlong into foolishness?”

“Here’s the thing, you said you wouldn’t let me go right? I’ll play you for it. If I win, you step aside, let me do my thing.”

“If I win, you stay put for the night and in the morning you leave this town.”

“Yeah,” Peter shifted under that gaze and Aro took in his offer.

“It is a bit ridiculous, I could just shove you into the bathroom and twist the knob so you couldn’t get out,” he smirked at the micro-expression of panic in the corner of Peter’s eyes, “but why not? I have been stagnant in the last few centuries. With all of the changes happening, why not add a bit of ridiculous spontaneity. Very well, Peter, I accept.”

–

“My reflexes are impeccable,” Aro raised his nose, “the fact that I keep dying is due to a fault in your machine.”

Peter hid a smirk behind his hand, schooling his features into non-nonchalance before he said,

“You can’t just admit you suck.”

Aro’s frown increased as he side-eyed the human.

“You had to have tampered with this.”

Peter held up his hands, “I didn’t! Look,” he held out his palm, “I’ll prove that it isn’t the console. I’ll beat the level in one go. Already won the bet anyway, you’re on your last life out of eight.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“That’s because you already know that I’m right and don’t want to admit it. You just don’t want to lose the bet.”

“I still have…oh drat.”

Peter damn near howled when the little character, a rip off of both Mario Bros was taken out by a butterfly.

“Yes, yes, quite amusing. Here you are, Peter. Your turn. You just have to beat this level and you’re free to leave on your errand.”

There was something too agreeable about how Aro said that but Peter chose to ignore it in favor of taking the controller and focusing on the game.

What Aro didn’t know, was Peter knew the learning curves of the sluggish controls, never ceasing enemies, pit falls, and disappearing platforms. With caution, he could get through the hell scape that was bootleg Mario. He’d beaten the one available (very long) level a few times already.

“Watch and learn creep.”

The little red and green sprite began running along the bottom the screen, jumping, dodging, and hurling the many enemies.

Take your time, no need to rush. You can do this in one go. You have eight lives yeah, but imagine his shock when you beat it in one turn.

“You’re doing very well.”

Peter had been too amused watching Aro fail over and over again to notice, but the vampire had inched closer to him since sitting on the end of the bed, their shoulders were now touching. And despite not being able to feel the other through the layers, he was aware of the pressure.

Fine, he’s just trying to throw me off.

The level, at a good clip, accounting for the typical glitches, took twenty minutes. He’d been playing five minutes already, mashing the overly large, clicky, buttons.

“Get the key, get the key!” He yelled at the sprite as if he wasn’t controlling it himself.

“Close one there,” Aro commented, shifting closer so his leg was now against Peter’s.

“I’ve got it.”

Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, eighteen minutes.

“Fuck! That doesn’t count!”

“I believe it does.”

The console, in the last two minutes, decided to fizzle out, turning itself off.

Peter flung down the controller and marched over, hitting the power button. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again.

“Face it, dear, it is broken. And,” Aro gave a little stretch, “since we cannot actually continue the bet, I believe it is a draw.”

Peter looked outside. Dark. Of course, it was. It would be stupid to go out now when he had no advantage to push.

“Bastard.”

“You were the one who challenged me, remember? Is it my fault that we took so long?”

“Don’t sound so smug.” Peter went to the kitchen and returned with the remains of his pizza.

“Not even a napkin you uncultured thing.” Though chiding, there was a level of fondness there.

“Fuck off,” Peter huffed, most of the fight already having gone out of him. He hadn’t slept during the day. Most of it had been planning. He had intended to set the fire earlier, but had gotten caught up in showering, eating, and resting. The last job Aro had sent him on had him leaving in quite rough shape (to which the bastard had actually said “at least they didn’t harm your beautiful face” when he sent a picture of himself with the head of the kill and a rant about how difficult the son of a bitch had been).

He chewed the rubbery, cold hunk of acidic sauce and stringy cheese with a wince. Whoever said any pizza was good pizza was a liar.

“Since we’re staying in tonight, how about we find something to do?”

“We? Since when are you staying here?”

“Since the coven still might catch wind that you are in town and I might have to intervene to protect you.” Aro shrugged, “I’ll leave by morning when I’m assured that you’re safe.”

“I’m not spending the rest of the night with you!”

–

Thank fuck there are two beds.

Aro sat in the other, legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles, his back, neck, and head cradled by a ton of pillows (some of which Peter gave him from his own bed. He only needed one after all). Peter had grumbled and took his time putting his tools and such away as Aro watched the news.

“Don’t pout dear,” he had said, “I’ll find you a job soon enough.”

Peter had changed into a ratty shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He typically slept in just a shirt, but he didn’t need any further compliments from his vampiric guest. He climbed into bed with a magazine on the supernatural he’d picked up. Most of it was nonsense, but it was entertaining. More entertaining than watching news about stocks and sodding politicians being scum.

“This is weird,” Peter looked over to the other bed at his unmoving, unblinking, guest.

“What about your life isn’t?”

“Ha, that was a good one.” Peter put the magazine down with a yawn.

“Oh, am I keeping you up?”

“No, I like background noise. Maybe it’s stupid of me, given my hunting and all, having noise going. Can’t hear threats in the dark,” he paused, narrowing his eyes at Aro before sighing and pressing on, “but the silence is worse.”

There was a beat before he heard a soft, “there will be no threats tonight Peter. I promise.”

And God help him, he believed it and fell asleep after twenty minutes.


End file.
